


Fair Aphrodite

by Hinn_Raven



Series: TexBall - Gay and In Charge [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Femslash February, Kimball is a gay disaster, Public Display of Affection, Tex is very buff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Tex and Kimball are dating, and they’re really bad at being subtle about it.





	Fair Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> It’s femslash February! So it’s time to throw out some TexBall again, because I will paddle this ship by myself forever if I have to. 
> 
> I might do a smutty follow up to this if people are interested, but for now, let’s get some cute shit going.

Tucker has known Tex for a _long_ time, okay? He was there when she used Caboose for target practice, he was there when she died, he fucking buried her original body for fuckssakes, and he was also there for the good times.

Even when she’d been dating Church, things had never been like… this. The two of them were restrained, always bickering, rarely even touching, and sure they were in armor and shit, but they barely even seemed to remember they _had_ bodies most of the time. It wasn’t _bad_ by any stretch of the word, and knowing what Tucker knows now about the shit they went through, it also kind of makes sense. He knows Tex cared about Church. 

Tex has been dating Kimball for like three weeks—Tex had actually _told_ Tucker, which was surprising in and of itself—when Tucker realizes that this relationship is going to be _very_ different when he looks under the table at the supply distribution meeting and realizes they’re playing footsie under the table.

He looks up, catches Tex’s glare, and then looks away as soon as he can. He likes his limbs arranged as they are, thanks.

* * *

 

Carolina learns that Texas and Kimball are dating when she sees them together late one night. They’re not even touching, not really, but there’s something… quietly intimate about the way that their heads are leaning in towards each other.

She never saw Texas’ s face back at Freelancer. She never saw that original body, destroyed by Donut, only the replacement that Sarge had built.

But she thinks back on body language and tries to imagine if she’d ever seen Texas look so… peaceful. Like she is in this moment, holding a glass of moonshine, turning towards Kimball, all of her muscles relaxed.

Carolina turns away, feeling like she’s intruding on something, even though they’re in a public room.

In her mind, Epsilon is quiet, as unsure of how to react to this as she is.

* * *

Grif has to admit, he’d always taken Tex for a wild sex type, not a “holding hands in the cafeteria” type, but maybe Kai had given him the wrong impression.

It’s also completely possible that they’re both, but the point is, he did not expect to see their fingers intertwined in a public space first thing in the morning.

Because there they are, sitting next to each other, arms on the table, fingers tangled together, both of them smiling as they eat, not making eye contact. Sure, they’ll peak at each other out of the corner of their eyes when they think the other isn’t looking, but officially, their attention is on their food.

It’s so discrete that Grif could almost think they were being subtle, if it weren’t for the aforementioned open hand holding.

* * *

 

Kimball tells Caboose that she’s dating Tex, after Caboose sees Tex rubbing circles against Kimball’s back the way that Tucker does for Wash.  

Caboose nods solemnly. “That’s very nice!”

Church would not want Tex to be lonely forever, after all. Caboose knows this. Besides, it is nice to see Texas and Kimball smile.

Tex puts an arm over his shoulder after that and ruffles his hair, and Caboose smiles.

* * *

 

Kimball could watch Tex fight all day.

She’s supposed to just be getting Washington’s signature for a squad transfer, but Texas has been helping out with training and…

She took her armor off for it.

She wears sweat pants and a tank top, both in her signature black, and her hair is kept out of her face by a headband that Kimball _knows_ she stole off Kimball’s dresser last week. Tex stands in the middle of the training room mats, completely at ease while the New Republic soldiers circle around her nervously.

Tex’s musculature is artificial, Kimball knows. She’s a robot; her strength comes from steel bones and a series of power cores. Her body could have been dainty and thin, with small arms and slender legs, and she’d be just as strong.

Kimball probably owes Doctor Grey and Colonel Sarge a drink, because there had been no need to give Tex a body quite like _this_. She’s built like a boxer, or at least the kind of boxer that sculptors like to make statues of, and Kimball’s eyes roam freely, wandering from the curves of the biceps revealed by the tank top, to the way her back muscles move as she shifts from foot to foot, to thick, muscled thighs.

It probably shouldn’t be allowed for Agent Texas to look quite this good. If _she’d_ been the one in the ring, Tex would have no problem knocking her to the ground and—

Kimball quickly cuts off that train of thought. It’s not appropriate to fantasize about her girlfriend in public.

The soldiers leap at Tex and Tex _moves_ in response, lashing out with her fists. Tex is enormously heavy for her size, and it shows when she moves. Each step is heavy, every punch carries an unbelievable force. She doesn’t have Carolina’s speed or agility, but she makes up for it in strength and… stamina.

Kimball’s face heats up at that thought, and the blush deepens suddenly as Tex knocks the last of her partners to the ground, and twists to face her. Tex’s expression doesn’t change from the predatory one she wears during combat as she looks at Kimball. If anything, it grows hungrier.

“Alright,” Tex calls, nudging Jensen with her foot. Jensen groans dramatically and rolls over. She’s the only one who managed to hit Tex, so Kimball thinks she should be proud. Sure, Tex had thrown her to the ground right after, but Texas is infamously unbeaten. As is Carolina. The two of them refuse to spar with each other, because of some unspoken of wounds from Freelancer. “We’re done for the day.”

Her students slowly pulled themselves to their feet, nursing their various bumps and bruises, and disperse. Kimball stays where she is at the edge of the room, feeling paralyzed in the best way by the heat in Tex’s gaze, but Tex drags it out. She stops to say something to Jensen, pats Matthews on the head, and stops for a drink of water that she doesn’t actually _need_.

Kimball could walk over to Tex, sure, but something keeps her in place, anchoring her there until Tex finally reaches her.

“Like what you see?” Tex says when she finally draws close enough to Kimball. There’s a challenge there, and Kimball is more than happy to meet it.

“Not here,” Kimball says calmly, as though her heart isn’t pounding in her chest, as if she hasn’t been fantasizing about Tex pining her to the sparring mat for the past half hour.

Tex’s grin is full of promise and mischief, and she inclines her head in the direction of her bedroom.

Kimball leaves the training room, into the hallways, knowing Tex would follow in a moment. It’s better, they’ve agreed, not to be too public with their relationship. They need to be professional about this. They’ve only officially told a few people, even if most of the armies have at least heard rumors by now.

Which is why she gasps in surprise when Tex nudges her only a few doors down from the training room, a silent question.

Kimball _should_ say no, should grab Tex by the arm and drag them to Tex’s bedroom, but…

She nods.

It’s all the warning she gets before Tex spins her around and pins her against the corridor wall, her hand against the chestplate with more than enough pressure to keep Kimball there. Even with Kimball in armor and Tex out of it, Tex is far stronger than her, and the thought of that _really_ shouldn’t make Kimball giddy.

“We’re in public!” She hisses, but there’s a giggle to it as Tex fiddles with the seals of her helmet.

It’s dropped to the floor unceremoniously when she succeeds, and Kimball should probably protest, but the thought is lost as Tex’s lips catch hers. Her mouth is searing with heat from the exercise, and Kimball lets out a thoughtless moan as she closes her eyes and tugs Tex closer to her, her hands resting on Tex’s broad shoulders.

“I saw you watching me,” Tex murmurs, her mouth moving to trace Kimball’s jaw, all the way up to her earlobe. Ceramic teeth nip down there, and Kimball gasps, her knees going weak as warmth floods her. “Can’t wait to peal you out of that armor.”

“ _Tex_ ,” Kimball clutches at Tex’s arms, trying hard to stay upright.

“I’m gonna get you to spar with me one day,” Tex says between presses of teeth and lips against every exposed inch of skin that she can find. “Pin you to the mat, make you squirm…”

Kimball gasps again, going boneless between Tex and the wall, her cheeks warming up again as she realizes how transparent she must have been.

“You like that?” Tex’s voice is hot against Kimball’s ear—her entire body is scorching as she’s pressed against Kimball’s armor, all of the delicate electronics overheated without her armor’s cooling systems.

 _God_ if only they weren’t in public.

“My room,” Kimball says, struggling to make her voice sound authoritative, and ending up breathless instead.

Tex presses their mouths back together in response, and Kimball feels herself melting under the pressure of lips, teeth, and tongue, the heat pooling low in her abdomen as Tex’s fingers curl against her jaw, cradling her.

Tex suddenly pulls away, and Kimball opens her eyes just in time to see Tucker step out into the hallway, a helmet under his arm.

“ _Hel-lo_ there,” Tucker says, eyes wide. “Get it, Tex!”

Kimball hastily shoves Tex away from her. She shouldn’t be able to even _budge_ Tex, especially not at the current angle, but Tex must be as eager as she is not to be caught in a compromising position, because she goes easily.

“Hey Kimball,” Tucker says, his eyes flicking between the two of them, his smirk all-too-knowing. “Having fun?”

“Captain Tucker,” she says, and this time she sounded in control of herself at least. “What are you doing here?”

His eyes dart to her jawline pointedly, and she hastily pulls up the neck of her under-armor to conceal the marks there. He then casually runs his hands over his hair, and Kimball immediately pats down her own bun, checking for loose hairs. She nods quickly at Tucker gratefully.

“Just was on my way to check on the training room. Caboose and Carolina are sparring soon.” He pauses, and then grins. “Also, figured I should tell you that if you need any toys I know a g—hey!”

Tex has taken advantage of Tucker’s assistance with Kimball’s appearance to grab Kimball’s helmet from where she dropped it, and throws it at Tucker, cutting off what he had to say next.

“Stay out of my sex life,” she says, but there’s amusement there, even as Tucker squawks and ducks out of the way.

“We should go,” Kimball says. “Thank you, Captain Tucker.”

He grins and waggles his eyebrows at them suggestively before making his retreat into the training room.

Once he’s gone, Kimball recovers her helmet, and the two of them beat a hasty retreat to Tex’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @[secretlystephaniebrown](http://secretlystephaniebrown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
